La malédiction d'Hécate
by Izzie
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'était pas le vrai méchant de l'histoire. Et si Harry était vraiment la seule personne capable de sauver le monde, mais pas de la façon dont tout le monde le croit? petit spoiler Tome 5,


**LA MALEDICTION D'HECATE**

Au cœur de Poudlard, la bataille entre Voldemort et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix faisait rage. Tous les plus jeunes élèves avaient pu rentrer à leur dortoir mais ceux de septième année étaient resté dans la Grande Salle pour aider leur professeur. Malgré tout, il manquait une personne. Une personne qui aurait dû être là. Harry Potter.

En effet, Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était pas dans la bataille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il était plongé dans un coma profond à l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait. Mais sans lui, ils auraient du mal à vaincre Voldemort et c'est pour cela que celui-ci avait décidé de passer à l'attaque à ce moment-là.

Toutes les tables étaient collées contre les murs, sauf celle des professeurs derrière laquelle étaient entassé la plupart des élèves restant. Il n'y avait devant que ceux qui avaient participé à la « DA », une association dont Harry avait pris la tête lors de sa cinquième année et qui visait à des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancé. 

Le professeur Dumbledore se battait en première ligne contre le Mage Noir en personne alors que les autres s'occupaient plutôt des mangemorts. Mais malheureusement, c'étaient ces derniers qui avaient nettement l'avantage. Malgré le bouclier de protection que Dumbledore avait lancé mais qui commençait à s'affaiblir de plus en plus à mesure que le vieux sorcier perdait ses forces.

Soudain, Voldemort arriva à désarmer le directeur qui se retrouva à la merci de son ennemi. Tous les autres sorciers arrêtèrent leur combat alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'avançaient vers le directeur de l'école, baguette tendue devant lui et un sourire mauvais au lèvre.

- Et bien, Dumbledore, il faut croire que l'élève a surpassé le maître. Je vous doit beaucoup. D'ailleurs je vais vous faire la faveur de vous tuer sans vous faire souffrir, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette pièce.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège mortel sur son adversaire. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, alors que le rayon de lumière verte se propageait dans sa direction. Mais le choc ne vint pas et alors qu'il entendait des exclamations étonnées dans la salle, il rouvrit les yeux.

Voldemort s'était détourné de lui et regardait l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il chercha lui aussi à voir qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et avait un niveau de magie assez puissant pour avoir retenu l'Avada Kedavra. Il se figea. C'était Harry. Harry qui était encore dans le coma quelques heures plus tôt. Mais maintenant, il avait l'air tout à fait en forme, et pas fatigué du tout.

- Harry Potter…. Je suis heureux de me retrouver face à toi.

- Pas autant que moi… sourit-il.

Harry avança lentement dans la Salle sous le regard ahuri de toutes les autres personnes. Sans même détourner son regard de Voldemort, il pointa sa baguette sur les autres et créa un bouclier totalement infranchissable, pour que tout le monde soit parfaitement en sécurité. Il bloqua aussi les mangemorts pour que ceux-ci soit séparé des élèves et des professeurs.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut arrivé à moins d'un mètre de Voldemort et là, sous les yeux complètement ébahi de tout le monde, sans exception, il lança sa baguette loin de lui. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, alors que Harry le fixait toujours.

- Tu penses pouvoir me tuer sans ta baguette ? demanda Voldemort avec un rictus.

- Non…. Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, Tom…. Je veux juste rompre la malédiction.

Harry avait prononcé son nom avec tellement d'émotion dans la voix que Voldemort en oublia de le corriger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas le tuer. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de malédiction ?

- De quelle malédiction est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, il y a cinquante ans ?

Le sang de Voldemort se glaça à cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé il y a cinquante ans. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait oublier cela ? Mais la vraie question était : comment est-ce que Harry pouvait être au courant de cela ?

- Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de cette histoire ?

- Parce que j'y étais….

- Quoi ? souffla Voldemort, des étincelles brillant au fond de ses yeux, se demandant si c'était possible que cela soit vrai.

- Si j'étais dans ce coma, c'est parce que j'ai fait un voyage de cinquante ans dans le passé, au moment où tu étais encore à l'école.

- C'étais toi…, murmura le Mage Noir.

- Oui…, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Plus personne dans la salle n'osait prononcer un mot, que ce soit les mangemorts, les élèves ou les professeurs, tant le ton de la conversation était devenu doux. Ce n'était plus un échange entre ennemi, c'était comme si, tout à coups, ils partageaient des souvenirs connus d'eux seul, ce qui était le cas. Des souvenirs tendre.

Voldemort ne bougeait plus du tout et Harry mordit sa lèvre supérieur en se préparant à ce qu'il allait faire. Pas que faire ça le gênait, non, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tom pendant son voyage dans le passé. Ce qui le gênait, c'était de le faire devant toutes les personnes présentes. Qu'est-ce que dirait ses amis, si cela ne marchait pas comme prévu ? Que dirait son parrain ? Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix et il voulait réussir. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Harry fit un dernier pas, franchissant alors la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Voldemort qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sous le coup de la surprise. Les autres personnes de la pièce ouvrirent de grands yeux et leur mâchoires se décrochèrent en voyant la scène. Harry Potter embrassait Lord Voldemort ! Et cela n'avait rien de chaste ! 

Personne n'en comprenait la raison mais lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, lâchant au passage sa propre baguette magique, une aura les entoura tous les deux.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante luisit tout autour, devenant de plus en plus forte, jusqu'au point où tout le monde dut fermer les yeux et détourner le regard pour ne pas perdre la vue. Lorsque l'éclat s'atténua enfin, les personnes de la pièce fixèrent à nouveau leur regard sur les deux sorciers qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce et en eurent le souffle coupé.

Alors que Harry détachait enfin ses lèvres de celle de celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi, tout le monde put voir qu'il avait changé. Ce n'était plus Lord Voldemort, mais Tom Elvis Jedusor, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait étudié, il y a maintenant cinquante ans, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. 

Harry recula de quelques pas, un sourire hésitant à s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait réussi à briser la malédiction, ou du moins cela semblait être le cas. Mais il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ça allait arriver et vite.

Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son adversaire, tout comme la plupart des gens dans la pièce. Celui-ci regardait ses mains, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait retrouver son apparence mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il avait retrouver. Il venait aussi de retrouver une chose qu'il avait perdu il y a longtemps, lors de son tour du monde après la fin de sa scolarité. Son âme.

Et tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, toutes les atrocités qu'il avait perpétuées lui revenait en mémoire, déchirant un son cœur, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme cela ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire autant de mal que cela ?

Il releva son regard vers Harry qui put voir une larme couler sur la joue de son ancien ennemi et il comprit qu'il avait vraiment réussi à briser la malédiction. La malédiction d'Hécate. C'était elle, Hécate, la déesse de la nuit, qui avait fait de Tom ce qu'il était devenu par la suite. Mais le baiser que Harry lui avait donné avait annulé tout ce qu'avait accompli la déesse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura Tom, d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

Harry voulut répondre mais, soudainement, toutes les vitres de la salle explosèrent et des débris de verre recouvrirent le sol. Une fumée noire envahi la pièce et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une femme entièrement vêtue de noire se tenait devant Harry et Tom, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Comment as-tu osé attiré un de mes initiés du côté de la Lumière ! gronda-t-elle en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci était pétrifié par la terreur. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était concrétisé. Hécate se tenait devant lui et avait vraiment l'air en colère. Il allait mourir, il en était certain. Nul ne pouvait se dresser contre la Déesse de la Nuit sans le payer de sa vie.

- Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la mort et, une fois que tu auras quitté ce monde, je pourrais reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son âme.

Harry savait bien qu'elle parlait de Tom. S'il mourrait, jamais il ne pourrait revenir complètement du côté de la lumière et le monde courrait à sa perte. Mais Hécate était trop puissante et aucun sorcier ne pourrait venir à bout d'elle. Aussi puissant qu'il soit, la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur elle.

La Déesse prononça une incantation dans ce qui devait être du grec ancien et aussitôt, une lumière noire l'entoura puis se dirigea droit sur Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter.

Et aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient l'aider, pas même Dumbledore. Le bouclier qu'il avait créer lui-même les empêchait d'agir. Il crut sa dernière heure arriver mais c'était sans compter sur Tom qui, dans un élan du cœur, sauta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol alors que, lui, recevait le mauvais sort.

Il avait déjà fait tellement de mal autour de lui et en particulier à Harry, alors qu'il était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé et qui l'ait jamais aimé. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sacrifier pour lui, même si s'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

Mais le rayon noir ne détruisit pas Tom. Il se répercuta contre lui et fut renvoyé vers Hécate qui hurla de douleur avant de disparaître. Détruite. Elle était détruite et par Tom.

Harry, haletant, releva la tête pour voir Tom, étalé à côté de lui, les deux mains plaquées sur le sol pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais Harry, lui, le savait bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas mort, Harry ? demanda Tom.

- Parce que le sort ne m'était pas destiné. Tu m'as sauvé en effectuant ainsi une action totalement désintéressée. C'était la dernière chose qu'il te restait à faire pour pouvoir revenir complètement du côté de la Lumière. Et c'est ça qui l'a tuée. Que l'un de ses initiés redeviennent bon… expliqua Harry alors que tout le monde l'écoutait.

- Je ne peux pas être bon, Harry…. J'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi pour cela…

La voix de Tom était à présent entrecoupée de sanglots et Harry, ne supportant pas de voir celui qu'il aimait et qui avait partagé sa vie pendant qu'il était dans le passé, dans cet état, se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne se souciait pas de toutes les personnes de la salle qui regardait la scène. Il ne se souciait pas de ses amis qui en voulait toujours à Tom. Il ne se souciait pas des mangemorts qui paraissaient paniqué à l'idée de voir leur maître de retour du côté de la Lumière. Tout ce dont il se souciait, c'était du garçon qui pleurait dans ses bras.

- Tu vois, Tom, la prophétie avait raison. J'étais la seule personne qui soit capable de venir à bout de Lord Voldemort. Et maintenant, je te jure que je ne te quitterais plus… plus jamais…

FIN

**Description d'Hécate prise dans le site :**Le panthéon du monde d'Odyssée

**(j'ai pas vraiment demandé la permission de la prendre alors si un des webmaster du site lit cette histoire, je lui présente toutes mes excuses et j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop… en tout cas, si ça dérange, qu'il me contacte et je l'enlèverai tout de suite de cette histoire)**

Déesse de la nuit originelle et des sombres terreurs qui peuplent le cœur des hommes, Hécate n'est pas à proprement parler une divinité véritablement maléfique, bien qu'il soit difficile de la catégoriser autrement. Son rôle est très important car elle fait figure de pendant à la lumière solaire dispensée par Furrinus et plonge le monde dans une obscurité réparatrice à la fin du jour. Hécate est une déesse sans pitié, qui n'admet aucune faiblesse chez ses initiés. Le code moral qu'elle exige de ses initié est très rigide, et relativement proche, en fin de compte, d'un code chevaleresque qui aurait été débarrassé de toutes ses vertus humanistes et pacifiques.  
L'indépendance farouche à laquelle se raccrochent les initiés d'Hécate a toujours nuit aux efforts d'organisation du culte. L'esprit d'initiative et l'autonomie sont placées en avant par les hauts initiés. 

Le symbole d'Hécate est un masque de velours noir, qui dissimule les traits de celui qui le porte aussi bien que la nuit qui le recouvre lorsqu'il accomplit ses exactions. Tous les initiés d'Hécate portent un tel masque lors des cérémonies rituelles en l'honneur de la déesse.

Hécate est assez tolérante en ce qui concerne l'usage de la magie, à une exception prêt. Une fois qu'ils ont rejoints les rangs de ses fidèles, les initiés d'Hécate ne doivent plus pratiquer la magie de Lumière. Il est par contre murmuré que les serviteurs de la déesse maîtrisent redoutablement bien les secrets de la magie des Ténèbres.

Les épreuves imposées par la déesse sont souvent difficiles et dangereuses. Plus d'un initié y a déjà laissé sa vie. Souvent résolue à l'aide de la violence, ces épreuves se démarquent par la nécessité qu'ont ceux qui les traversent de faire preuve d'une grande discrétion et d'une remarquable subtilité pour être victorieux ou simplement rester en vie..  
  


**Commandements :**

-N'épargne jamais la vie d'un être trop faible pour se défendre seul

-Refuse les vertus du commun des mortels, ce ne sont que manipulations de 

la justice fébrile des hommes.

-Meurs plutôt que de demander indulgence!

-Ne laisse jamais personne proclamer devant toi son dédain des forces des Ténèbres


End file.
